


The Secret

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Valentin discovers Nina's naughty little secret.





	The Secret

Valentin had discovered her secret. She’d come home to find him sitting half-concealed in the shadows with the pink and white box on his lap. Right away, she flushed bright red and hurried to explain, but he had said that she didn’t have to; that he just wanted to see her _use it_.  
  
“Use it? Right here?” She asked, looking around the living room. “Charlotte-”  
  
“Is with Mrs. Evans. She’ll be gone for hours and I intend to use the time to full advantage. Now, get undressed.” His tone brooked no argument. He was commanding her to get naked and pleasure herself before his eyes.  
  
When she hesitated just for a second, he took matter into his own hands and tore her skirt and panties straight from her body. Nina gasped as the fabric hit the floor. Valentin's sudden forcefulness was almost frightening - but even more than that, it was a turn-on. She felt wetness already gathering between her thighs.  
  
“Now lay down, right on the sofa, and do with this what you do when I’m not around,” Valentin instructed, slipping into a nearby chair and resting his chin atop a closed fist.  
  
“Valentin, I only used it once since we’ve been married, I swear. And only because you were away on a business trip and I was lonely and -” She was rambling and she didn’t exactly know why.  
  
“You don’t have to explain anything, darling. I just want to know what it does for you.”  
  
“You know how these things work, I’m sure. You’re a worldly man who-”  
  
“Nina, stop stalling. Lay down and slip your little friend deep inside of you. Don’t forget to turn it on. Act like I’m not here if that makes you more comfortable.”  
  
Nina’s whole body trembled as she took the large dildo into her hand and moved to slowly spread out on the sofa. She felt strangely nervous, infinitely exposed, even though Valentin had seen and kissed and touched every inch of her body by now. But the idea of him watching her use a vibrator… It made her feel shy, even though her arousal was already great. She wouldn’t need any lubrication this time.  
  
Nina opened her legs just wide enough and pressed the point of the phallus to her pussy lips. She looked at Valentin who was watching her ever so intently. "Loosen up, Nina,” he commanded. “Just let yourself get lost in the waves of pleasure.”  
  
Nina nodded dutifully. She eased her pussy open with two fingers and slid the dildo inside of her. Right away, her body came alive. Vibrations of pleasure spread from her clit throughout her body, making her toes literally curl. She kept her eyes locked on Valentin's the whole time, emboldened by the stormy look of need in his hooded gaze.  
  
“Uhhnnnnh,” Nina gasped as she rolled her hips, burying the instrument deeper inside of her. She arched up on the sofa, her free hand moving to her left breast and beginning to knead the pebbled nibble straining through her blouse.  
  
She was approaching her climax and Valentin seemed to know it. He seemed to want to be apart of it. He moved off the chair and sat at her feet. He drew her slender legs further apart and hooked one lean gam over his shoulder. He took the dildo from her and worked it inside of her. Their eyes never strayed from each other's and when she came, she did so with a loud scream that almost shook the rafters in the drafty old mansion.  
  
She lay back, panting, and then her fingers curled around Valentin’s once he had slipped the vibrator free and put it back into to the box. “That was…” She couldn’t find the words.  
  
Valentin sighed. “I”ve got to tell you, Nina, I’m a little jealous right now.”  
  
“Jealous? Of what? You’re jealous of a - a _vibrator?”_  
  
“What can I say? I'm not a man who likes to share, and I saw the way your body responded to that…”  
  
Nina sat up and placed her hands on either side of his face. “Valentin, don’t be jealous. It felt nice, yes, alright I admit that; but it was artificial. What sent me spiraling over the edge was you - the way you held my gaze, the way you took charge… It was all about you.”  
  
“Nina…” His voice was low and husky and now a smile played on his lips.  
  
“I am actually happy you discovered my secret,” Nina said. She climbed onto his lap and straddled him. “Now it makes me even more determined to discover every one of yours. Do you like …” She whispered a very naughty suggestion in his ear and his eyes went impossibly wide.  
  
“You’d be willing to try that?” He asked.  
  
“For you, I will try anything; I will do anything,” Nina said.  
  
His hand travelled down her back to cup the globes of her taut ass. “Nina, dear Nina. I am very glad that I married you.”  
  
“I am glad too,” Nina whispered. The truth was, she loved Valentin. She knew one day he’d love her back too, if he didn’t already. She had everything she wanted with this man - a home, a family, security… And she wasn’t lonely anymore. She was happy. She was so damned happy.


End file.
